smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Denny Funny
Denny Funny '''is a minor character, later to be a major character in the SFU. Appearance Denny is a flower person with blue petals, a blue shirt, and a black fedora. As the Masked Menace, he wears a black suit with red gloves, red pants and a black mask with sinister orange eyes. Overview '''Spoilers Denny was first mentioned in "The Vandal Buster!" where Sunny said he was killed in the attacking Greenhouse. He was also mentioned in "The Election!" where Sunny was looking at a family photo of Potter and Denny. Denny was also seen in a flashback when he and Sunny were fishing. They then went back to General Potter. Potter was notified that a laser beam was shot at the planet and told Sunny and Denny they had to try to escape but that got Denny killed as he was shot down by a troll. In "Vandal Buster: Part II", Sunny found out that Masked Menace has destroyed the photos and grave of her brother and tries to kill him. Upon unmasking him, she is shocked to discover that Denny actually survived, but is now trying to kill her for unknown reasons. Later, Denny stabbed Sunny in the chest, killing her, and stealing her heart. Her death didn't last that long because she later came back as a ghost and her heart was placed back into her body reviving her. Soon after Denny found out about this, he betrays Onion Cream and goes on a ferocious rage. Later, he burns his own mask and plans to burn down the city. As the story progresses, Denny becomes more and more ruthless, vile and treacherous. Soon, when Sunny and RH meet Morpheus, it was revealed that Denny was BRAINWASHED by Onion Cream into turning him to Masked Menace. Dr. Morpheus later revealed the truth that he was tricked by Onion Cream. He even revealed that the proton towers that everyone saw earlier was keeping Denny in control. Later, Sunny faces Denny once yet again. Sunny leads him to the proton towers and destroys them one by one. Soon, Denny manages to stop her from destroying the last one, but too late as she dropped her axe causing it to hit the final one, destroying it in the process and turning Denny back to normal. Denny, now in his senses, sees the damage he has caused to the city, goes in complete terror and runs off. When Sunny finds him in a warehouse, Denny reveals that he was kidnapped by Onion Cream during the destruction of Greenhouse. A troll created a clone of Denny and sent him to the ship station. The clone was later killed, leaving Denny to survive all this time. Denny later joins in to help stop the rest of his own army he sent on the city. In the end, the police are still on the hunt for him. Denny then goes hiding in the shadows, but stays in contact with Sunny until his name is cleared out. Till then, he is currently alive and well. He is set to have more roles in future stories. Relationships Sunny Funny Sunny is Denny's sister. She and Denny had great times together on the Greenhouse before it was destroyed by Onion Cream and his Troll Mooks. However, when he turned out to be the Masked Menace, he despises his OWN sister and was hired by Onion Cream without knowing he is alive to kill Sunny. This all came about when Denny was revealed to be brainwashed. Sunny turned her back to normal, however, since the police didn’t see this, Denny went hiding until his name is cleared. Onion Cream Denny despises Onion Cream for what he has done to the Greenhouse planet and for ruining his life by turning him into Masked Menace. However, during his brainwashed times in VB 2, he actually betrayed Onion Cream at first before using his army to destroy the city. Later, after when Denny was redeemed, he still hates Onion Cream for what he has done. Gallery Sfu-character-denny.png|Denny as seen on a photo held by Sunny. Sfu-character-dennyfunny.png|Denny as the Masked Menace. Trivia * Theories have been spreading around that he may be the Masked Menace. This later turned out to be true. Not only that, it was even revealed that Onion Cream plotted on capturing him, sent him to Dr. Morpheus who didn't know about anything, and turned him into Masked Menace. * He serves as the third flower person alive. The first being Sunny Funny, and the second being Crystal A.K.A. "Cosmonaut". However, before he was even noticed alive, he was rumored to have died when Greenhouse exploded. Those rumors were false. * MarioFan2009 has planned a "best-friend" relationship with Jeffygeist and Denny after "Masked Menace Arc" and "Jeffygeist: Rise and Fall". Category:Males Category:SFU Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Fanon Characters Category:Redeemed Category:Characters